A Twisted Love
by oxyloged
Summary: A strange love triangle. Kaiden will be forced to be choose between the only love he's ever known, and a woman who he cannot resist. Sex scenes, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. I hope you like this story, it's set several years after the oblivion crisis and will use all original characters. Please enjoy and please leave a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to oblivion or the elder scrolls, but I'll defend to the death my right to use those settings in this non-profit fanfic.

* * *

Kaiden walked along the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. He wore only silk trousers, the sun shining against his bare chest and the wind blowing his dark hair wildly. He felt at peace here, as though nothing could ever harm him. Kaiden's weapons were discarded somewhere along the beach, he didn't care where, he wouldn't need them here. Nothing bad could ever happen here.

"Awaken my brother."

A voice tugging at the edge of his mind, suddenly Kaiden seemed so very out of place, why was he on the beach? And where were his weapons?

"Open your eyes brother"

The world began to spin, spiralling into darkness, and finally Kaiden opened his eyes. He was not on the beach, he was in his chambers in the dark brotherhood sanctuary, and atop of him was Miris. Miris, one of Kaiden's dark sisters, and one of his few sources of solace in this world. She was Bosmer, with long brown hair kept in a ponytail and a sly look on her face, and she was completely naked, lying on top of Kaiden.

"Dreaming again brother?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

Kaiden merely nodded.

"Well you can stop dreaming now, I'm right here." She smiled and began kissing his neck.

Kaiden stroked Miris' back, working his hand down to her exposed bottom. He shivered slightly when he felt Miris' fangs stroke across his neck, thoroughly enjoying the sensation. Miris reached down Kaiden's trousers to his now hard cock and stroked it slowly. Kaiden gasped slightly exposing his own fangs. Then the two vampires stared into each others eyes and kissed passionately.

* * *

Sometime later, Kaiden opened his eyes to face Miris sleeping only a few inches from him. She looks so innocent when she sleeps, Kaiden thought to himself. He softly stroked her cheek and then began to rise from his bed, though calling that slab of stone a bed was being generous, for it was quite literally a slab of stone nestled deep within the Cheydinhal sanctuary. Supposedly this room had belonged to another vampire before Kaiden, and if the stories were true, the current listener of the black hand had murdered him while he slept on that very stone pedestal.

Kaiden shook the thought from his mind and went to retrieve his trousers, which had been thrown carelessly across the room during the pairs lovemaking. Kaiden buttoned his trousers and moved towards the table.

"I wish you wouldn't insist on sleeping on this stone slab."

Kaiden turned around to face Miris, she was propped up on her left elbow with her cheek resting in her hand, and her right hand absent mindedly stroking her nipple.

"Every time I come down here to see you, I have aches and pains for the whole day."

"But you come down here to 'SEE ME' every day."

Miris giggled and deftly jumped to her feet.

"And so I fear I'll never be free of back pains, since I can't help but love you so much."

She made her way to Kaiden and hugged him tightly. Kaiden returned her embrace as Miris whispered into his ear.

"The reason I came down here was to tell you I've received our latest contract." She whispered to him.

"OUR contract? You assume I wish to work with you."

Miris giggled and pushed away from Kaiden, he held one of her hands above her head and she twirled about before Kaiden pulled her back to him and held her around the waist.

"I know you wouldn't have it any other way brother."

"Yes... well, you have me there." Kaiden smiled.

"Haha, we're going to have such fun tonight brother!"

"You'll have to put some clothes on first, dear sister."

"I do so hate it when you say that."

Miris giggled again and the two began dancing to imaginary music, staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

A few minutes after sunset, the two assassins set out from their sanctuary. The contract was simple enough. A travelling merchant with only a single guard, out in the wilderness. No witnesses to hear the bodies fall lifeless to the ground. The merchant would be camping just off the road, but Kaiden had insisted that he and Miris travel off road through the woods, so the two could sneak up on the caravan through the foliage.

There was a full moon this night, and to the eyes a vampire it was as bright as a sunny day, it was also a very warm night, a perfect night Kaiden decided. Miris led the way and Kaiden followed only a few steps behind, they were nearing the area that the merchant was believed to be camped. Suddenly Kaiden stopped and looked around.

"Miris, stop. Do you hear that?"

Miris did stop and looked back to Kaiden, in the silence they could hear something off in the distance.

"Singing?" Miris asked.

"We should investigate."

The pair moved off in a different direction, this time with Kaiden in the lead. Before long they found the source of the noise. A short, blonde haired woman sitting next to a wide stream, humming some unknown tune. She seemed to be mixing ingredients together in a glass bottle.

"What is she doing in the woods at midnight?" Kaiden whispered. Though he didn't particularly care. This unknown woman was enchanting and he couldn't look away.

"Who knows. Probably some daedric ritual." Replied Miris. "We need to get going."

The woman suddenly stopped humming and stood up from the ground. She undid several buttons and her dress fell to the ground leaving the woman completely naked.

"By Sithis." Kaiden was breathless.

The woman was beautiful. Her long hair flowed over her back and shoulders, and her firm round breasts and behind were immaculate. Kaiden just stared with his mouth agape, until he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"I have breasts too you know." Whispered Miris harshly, "And if you ever want to feel them again, you'll pay attention to our current contract."

That bought Kaiden back to reality, he retreated back through the woods with Miris and headed to their target.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. doubt it will make sense if you haven't read the first. Anyway, enjoy and please leave reviews.

* * *

Kaiden twisted the dagger in the man's chest. His hand over the merchant's mouth holding back his shrieks of pain. Before the man could die, Kaiden leaned forward and bit his throat, sucking the man's blood greedily. He then let the merchant fall to the ground.

The assassination had gone perfectly. Miris had pounced on the guard from behind and severed his spine with a single well aimed thrust. Kaiden took more time to enjoy his kill, stabbing the merchant and pressing him up against a tree. He looked over to see Miris crouched by the camp fire watching him, and licking the blood clean off her dagger.

"I told you it would be a fun night brother."

"You were right as always."

Miris jumped up and headed to the back of the merchants wagon.

"And what was our dearly departed friend carting around, I wonder."

Kaiden wasn't paying attention to Miris, he was too busy thinking about that mysterious beautiful woman. Until he heard a shriek from the cart. Miris stepped out from behind the cart holding up a fine red silk dress.

"Oh brother isn't it just wonderful?"

"It suits your eyes."

"There's more clothing in this crate, perhaps you could find something to suit your tastes?"

"Perhaps, but I think you should head back to the sanctuary now, there's something I must do."

Miris looked disappointed, "You'd make me walk home alone?"

"I'm sorry sister, but I have to do this alone."

Miris came to a realisation, "That pretty girl by the stream. Very well then brother, enjoy your midnight snack, I'll see you back home."

Miris folded the dress and put it into her pack before leaving down the road back to Cheydinhal.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Kaiden said to himself.

He picked his way through the woods carefully, trying not to damage the outfit he had pilfered from the dead merchants wagon. A fine dark blue shirt with trousers to match, and leather shoes. He moved silently until he could once again hear the woman's humming and followed the sound to it's source. Crouching behind a bush near the stream he saw the woman bathing in the stream. She was rubbing some sort of lotion into her skin, which Kaiden recognised came from the bottle the woman had mixed earlier.

Kaiden shook his head and silently berated himself for his foolishness. Nevertheless he emerged from the tree line and approached the lady.

"Hello there!" Kaiden called out.

The Woman gasped and spun in the water to face Kaiden, covering her breasts with her arm.

"Who are you?" She gasped.

Kaiden held his hands up and replied "I mean no harm, my name is Kaiden. I'm merely out for a stroll on this lovely night."

"Well you can go and stroll somewhere else, Mr. Kaiden. A lady needs privacy when she is bathing."

"I am sorry ma'am, but I was attracted by your lovely voice."

"I was just humming."

"True, but it was lovely nonetheless."

The woman seemed to be becoming frustrated, "If you're not going to leave me be, at least turn around so I can get dressed."

"Very well."

Kaiden turned away from the woman and heard her emerge from the water, a few moments later she spoke to him.

"Well Mr. Kaiden, is there something you want from me?"

Kaiden turned back around and saw that the woman had put her dress back on her wet body. The way the material adhered to her wet breasts had Kaiden aroused, but he tried not to stare.

"I merely wish for someone to talk to on this beautiful night ma'am."

The woman stared hard at Kaiden, "And what is it you wish to talk about?"

'Idiot' Kaiden thought to himself, 'this is going terribly'. He looked around for a few moments and spotted the empty bottle by the stream.

"You dabble in alchemy?"

The woman seemed surprised at this question, "I do, and yourself?"

"I've made some potions in my time."

* * *

After those first tense moments, the woman seemed to become more relaxed. The two began to converse about various things, particularly the woman's interest in alchemy. Before long the two were sitting on the grass together, laughing at stories of Kaiden's alchemical mishaps.

"I swear to the divines, a single sip of that failed brew and flames blew out of my nostrils." Said Kaiden barely containing his laughter.

"HAHAHA! Oh, that's awful, that must have hurt."

"Well I burnt my moustache off." Said Kaiden stroking the skin under his nose, "But was otherwise ok. Though the moustache has never since grown back."

"Oh dear, I don't know why I'm laughing, you could have been killed! HAHAHA!" The woman collapsed on her back laughing uncontrollably.

Kaiden stared at her for a few moments before saying, "You know, it occurs to me that you haven't told me your name yet."

The woman laughed for a few more moments before sitting up again., "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Alria."

"Alria, a beautiful name for a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

Alria gave a broad smile to the compliment. "Tell me Kaiden, why are you really out here in the middle of the night?"

Kaiden thought to himself for a moment, "I'm a dark brotherhood assassin, I was sent out to these woods to kill someone, and decided to say hello to you on my way home."

Alria burst into laughter again. "The dark brotherhood? HAHAHA, I'm sure they send out all their assassins in fine blue shirts such as yours HAHAHA!"

"And just what were YOU doing here in the middle of the night? I wasn't expecting to see a woman bathing under the stars so far from the city."

Alria paused and lay back down on the grass. "My mother bought me here when I was a child, every full moon, no matter how cold it was, to bathe in these waters, I've kept up the tradition in her absence, thankfully tonight is particularly warm."

"Your mother, has she..."

"Passed on, yes." Alria sighed, "And my father died while I was just a baby, he was an imperial legionnaire. My mother was Bosmer, a "fair elven maiden" as her many suitors used to call her."

"Well, she definitely passed her fair looks on to you."

Alria smiled, and reached over to her bag, pulling out a bottle and two cups.

"It's too fine a night to enjoy on a clear head, will you have a drink with me Kaiden?"

"Of course."

Kaiden took the bottle From Alria and pulled out the cork, pouring a full cup for Alria and Himself. Kaiden and Alria shared drinks and swapped stories until the bottle was empty, then they both lay on the grass, staring at the stars.

"four hours until sunrise." Said Alria

"How can you tell?"

"I've looked up at the stars all my life, they're easy to read if you know how."

"You're an incredible woman."

"And you're an interesting man."

Kaiden reached across the grass and held Alria's hand. The two lay in silence for many minutes, until Alria drifted off into sleep... and began to snore incredibly loudly. Kaiden merely chuckled to himself, finding Alria even more irresistible because of this oh so slight flaw. He rolled over and kissed Alria lightly on the cheek before falling to sleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter is here, hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Kaiden walked along the beach. Waves crashing against the shore. His hair being blown about by the wind. Everything about the beach calmed him. The sound of the waves and the taste of salt in the wind, the heat of the sun beating on his bare chest, blinding him, burning him. Kaiden dropped to the ground, suddenly in intense pain, he could feel himself burning up into ashes...

Kaiden woke with a start, and reflexively shielded his eyes from the sun. Kaiden sighed as he got to his feet. His recent meal of fresh blood would protect him from the sun for a day or two, but that didn't make the sun's rays bearable. Thankfully the tall trees nearby filtered out some of the sunlight, so that he could at least see without squinting.

Kaiden looked over to the spot he had fallen asleep. Alria was still there, her snoring having subsided into a strange whistling noise. Kaiden smiled at this noise, it made her seem more human, instead of a perfect doll.

Kaiden walked over to the stream and washed his face. Then he took a long hard look at his reflection. His red eyes, wolf like fangs, slightly sunken cheeks. Looking back at Alria, he realised that in the light of day, she would instantly know him for what he was, even if he could explain away the red eyes, she would eventually spot his fangs.

"Could you ever love a creature such as me?" Kaiden asked, looking at Alria, "Bah!" he scoffed and faced the stream again.

He washed water over his face for several minutes and scrubbed, as though he could merely wash the vampirism away. Then he stopped and pondered.

"What does it matter anyway. Miris loves me, she will always love me."

Kaiden thought back to that night so many years ago, when he was a young boy. He had been attacked by a vampire whilst out in the woods at night. The creature fed on his blood while Kaiden was awake. He cried and cried and begged to be spared, instead the vampire cursed him, and three days later Kaiden became a vampire himself. He had heard the tales of these beasts, he knew his father would never accept him, and so instead he opted to live in the wild. Then, only a few weeks later he found a Bosmer girl even younger then himself sitting in the woods crying, drenched in blood.

"Are you okay?" Kaiden asked, approaching cautiously.

The girl raised her head, and Kaiden could see two bloody puncture wounds on her neck.

"Mummy?"

Kaiden gulped and hung his head for a moment. He understood what happened to the girl, and most likely it was caused by the same one who attacked him. In a few days, she would be like him.

"Mummy?" The girl began to cry again.

Kaiden understood what had to be done. If the girl returned home, then the best she could hope for was to be outcast, and the worst... Kaiden gulped again and approached the girl.

"It's okay, my name is Kaiden, what's your name?"

The girl looked up to him and tried to stifle her tears, "Mi...Miris."

"I'm sorry... Miris, but you can't go home... You have to come with me."

"But... but... I wan't my mummy, and daddy, and my brother." Miris began to cry hysterically.

Kaiden rested his hand on Miris' shoulder, "I'm going to be your new big brother now, I'm going to take care of you, it's okay."

Miris looked up at Kaiden again. Kaiden leaned in forward and hugged her tight. The he lifted her from the ground and continued on through the woods.

Kaiden snapped out of his memory and looked at his reflection again. Save for a few scattered memories, he couldn't recall a life before being a vampire, before meeting Miris. Kaiden sighed and stood up, turning to face Alria again. Alria gasped, She was standing right behind Kaiden when he turned around, revealing his blood red eyes, and standing there shocked with his mouth open, showing off his fangs.

"You... you" Alria stepped back and nearly stumbled over a rock, "What are you?"

"Please don't be frightened." Kaiden moved towards Alria but she took another step back.

"You... you're a vampire, but... but how? The sun..." Alria began feeling her neck, checking for bite marks.

"Alria, please..."

"NO!" Alria screamed, sending birds flying from the nearby trees. "Stay away from me! You BEAST!"

Alria turned and ran, leaving behind her belongings. Kaiden collapsed to the ground, dismayed by Alria's reaction.

"So I was right it seems. She could never see me as anything more than some foul creature."

Kaiden closed his eyes and thought of Miris. His dear Miris who he raised in the wild as a sister. His dear Miris who he protected for so many years. His dear Miris, who blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and who, on that warm night, explored Kaiden's masculine body for the first time. His dear Miris who tackled the dark brotherhood speaker to the ground believing the man was sent to kill her beloved brother. And when Kaiden was finally accepted into his new dark family, Miris was with him, both of them having held the dagger that killed the old man in his sleep, completing their rites of passage simultaneously, and speaking the secret password to their new home in unison.

Kaiden felt himself a fool for ever even considering being with a woman like Alria. He stood up and sighed, heading back towards Cheydinhal, and doing his best to shield his eyes from the sun.

* * *

"So..."

"So what?"

"So, did her blood taste as sweet as you dreamed it would brother?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Kaiden had made it back to Cheydinhal, and back to his home in the sanctuary. He sat himself on the wooden chair in his room, and Miris had entered soon after, a sly grin on her face.

"Why not? Was it sour? Bitter?"

"I didn't drink her blood."

The smile disappeared from Miris' face, "well..."

"Well what?"

Miris' smiled returned in full force, nearly reaching her ears, "Was her bosom as soft as you had imagined?"

"I DIDN'T..." Kaiden sighed, "I didn't so anything with her, sister."

Miris moved over behind Kaiden and draped her arms over his shoulders embracing him from behind.

"Tell me then brother, what was it that kept you out until the sunlight hours?"

Kaiden paused for a moment, "Have I ever told you how much I love you Miris?"

Miris smiled again and kissed Kaiden on the cheek, "I could stand to be told more often."

"Well... I made an error of judgement. For a while, I believed a girl like that could actually be interested in me."

Kaiden felt a sharp pain on the side of his head. Miris had slapped him and come around in front of him.

"I do love you brother, but my love is exclusive. You are free to take the blood from any woman you meet, you are even free to sample their flesh in other ways if you so wish. But your heart belongs to me brother, and mine to you."

Miris calmed down and leaned forward to hug Kaiden, whispering into his ear.

"We're different brother, you know that, we always have been. You know that few women would accept you because of your dark gift, but I embrace that. I don't want you to be hurt brother, and I never want you to leave me."

Kaiden wrapped his arms tightly around Miris.

"You remember your old family, don't you brother?"

"Vaguely."

"Well I don't. Truth be told, I can hardly even remember the day you found me. You never came into my life brother, you've just always been there. You're my whole world."

Kaiden kissed Miris on the cheek, "I know sister. I know"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 here, with a nice combat scene. I do love writing combat scenes, and I think I'm much better at it than I am at writing sex scenes.

anyway, enjoy, and please review.

* * *

Kaiden opened his eyes slowly. The room was entirely dark, the single candle on the table having burnt out hours ago. Kaiden looked down at Miris, she had refused to leave him that night, sleeping on that concrete slab with Kaiden, cradled in his arms. Kaiden looked at her and smiled. Miris looked so peaceful in her sleep, so innocent, like all those years ago. Kaiden sighed, the night before had been hard, when Miris found out what Kaiden had done, she felt betrayed, she held him tight and cried, and Kaiden had spent the next few hours comforting her.

Kaiden sighed again, and moved to rise from his bed. He felt Miris' arms tighten around him.

"No. Don't leave brother."

Miris looked up at Kaiden with wide red eyes.

"I'm just getting some water."

Kaiden rose and walked to the table, pouring some water from a pitcher. Miris slowly rose from the concrete slab and stood up... before collapsing and letting out a cry of pain. Kaiden ran over to Miris and knelt down in front of her.

"Miris... what was it?"

"My... back."

"Your back?"

Miris smiled, "Why can't you sleep on a normal bed brother?"

Kaiden stared at Miris with a blank expression of his face, until she started giggling, then he smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Kaiden and Miris moved through the abandoned house, and out onto the dark street. They passed only a few feet away from a guard, who didn't even notice their presence. Up to the city walls they went, and over them, expertly finding misaligned stones to use as handholds. Kaiden and Miris moved to the edge of the forest and stopped.

"I guess we part was here." Stated Kaiden, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Miris stepped forward and hugged him, "I wish you could come with me, but the speaker insists this be a solo mission."

"A contract in the imperial city, I do envy you sister, it's rare I find myself behind those walls."

"Maybe I'll bring you back a souvenir."

Kaiden smiled, Miris hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back in two nights time, goodbye brother."

With that, Miris moved off through the woods, towards the imperial city. Once Kaiden could no longer see or hear her, he looked up to the stars. It was another warm night, and for several minutes Kaiden just stood there, staring at the heavens. He seemed serene, though his mind was a mess. Despite his confrontation with Miris, he could not stop thinking about Alria. She was beautiful, there was no doubting it, but that alone couldn't cause this immense attraction... could it?

Kaiden had always thought he was in control of his emotions, but he couldn't stop thinking about Alria, and whenever he did think of her, his toes tingled, his stomach seemed full of butterflies and he began mindlessly fiddling with his fingers.

"What is it?" Kaiden asked to no one in particular, "I have Miris, I have the brotherhood, I have everything I want, so why do I want her?"

'Perhaps I want to be human?' came the reply, from Kaiden's own consciousness.

Kaiden looked down to his hands, inspecting the pale skin, then clenched his hands into fists.

"Being with her wouldn't make me human anyway." he said to himself, trying to reassure himself.

Kaiden sighed and began walking slowly through the woods. He would go for a walk before returning to the sanctuary, maybe it would help clear his mind.

* * *

Kaiden walked on for almost an hour, until he spotted a light in the distance, a camp fire it seemed. Kaiden moved up quickly but cautiously, eager to inspect the camp, and hopefully have a fresh meal of blood before returning home. He came as close as he dared to the edge of the camp and then crouched there in the foliage, watching.

An imperial man in leather armour, with an axe hanging from his belt, kneeled close to the fire, warming his hands before throwing a log onto the camp fire. He turned to face a Nord who was sitting on a small crate, looking through the contents of a bag. The Nord was outfitted with rusted steel armour, and a huge two handed axe sat by his side. Near the fire two tents were set up, and infront of the tents was a pile of blankets it seemed, except they seemed to be moving around. There was someone under those blankets.

Kaiden smiled and gripped his sheathed dagger. Bandits, no one would miss them. An easy meal, and perhaps a few gold pieces to be gained. Kaiden slowly circled around the camp, manoeuvring himself so he was behind the Nord. He was about to attack, when the imperial rose and dusted off his hands.

"What did we get?" Asked the Imperial.

"Cheap jewellery, and a few gold pieces, not enough."

The Imperial rose and moved to the pile of blankets. "Well I think you're forgetting our other loot, it should be well worthwhile."

The imperial grinned and threw a blanket aside. There was someone under that blanket, a woman, tied and gagged. She looked imperial, though with somewhat elvish features, and long blonde hair.

Kaiden suddenly froze, "Alria." He whispered to himself.

The imperial lowered himself to the ground over Alria and began unbuckling his armour. Alria squirmed and tried to move away, but the imperial man had her pinned.

"No need to be afraid sweetie, I promise I'll be gentle." He said in a smooth tone, before violently ripping off her dress. "well you certainly are well endowed ma'am."

The Nord chuckled softly, as a shadow darted past him towards the Imperial. Kaiden Kicked the Imperial man in the back of the head, as hard as he could, sending the man sprawling and rolling away from Alria. The huge Nord shouted and picked up his great axe, charging towards Kaiden. He swung his enormous weapon horizontally, Kaiden deftly rolled under the attack and drew his dagger, swiping at the Nord, but his weapons was turned away by the man's armor. The imperial man began to recover and got to his feet, pulling up his trousers at the same time.

"You've walked into the wrong camp!"

The man took up his hand axe and swiped at Kaiden. Kaiden spun to face the man and leaned back, the axe missing his chest by an inch. The Nord, now behind him, attacked with a strong overhead chop which Kaiden easily sidestepped. The Imperial came in with a horizontal swipe, Kaiden ducked under it and countered by kicking the man hard in the groin. The Imperial doubled over, crying in pain, a cry that was cut short as Kaiden stepped forward and drove his dagger into the man's spine.

"You'll die for that!" Shouted the Nord.

The Huge man ripped his axe from the ground and swung it horizontally, Kaiden rolled under it once again, but the Nord kept swinging in a full circle, a move Kaiden hadn't expected. The axe came in again, and Kaiden stepped back just in time to avoid being cut in half, though the axe had still scored a hit, leaving a gash across Kaiden's abdomen. Kaiden tried to bear through the pain, and pulled out a second dagger, holding both daggers out to his side. The Nord stopped his enormous axe and stared at Kaiden.

"I'll give you one more chance to walk away, before I finish ya!" Said the Nord.

Kaiden smiled, "I'll give you the same offer."

The Nord roared and came in at Kaiden, swinging his axe from right to left. Kaiden knew he couldn't dodge under it again, the pain in his stomach was too great, and the Nord would be expecting it, but there was one thing he WOULDN'T expect.

Kaiden charged toward the Nord, letting out a roar of his own, and then leaped at him, bending his knees and lifting his legs as high as he could, the Nord's axe swung uselessly beneath Kaiden, as Kaiden came down on the man and drove both his Daggers into the base of the Nord's unprotected neck. The man lost his grip on the axe, which went flying away, he gasped for air for a moment and looked at Kaiden incredulously, before falling to the ground.

Kaiden Removed his dagger's from the man's neck, and wiped them clean. Suddenly he became acutely aware of the pain in his gut and groaned. The wound was deeper than he had originally thought, and the pain was beginning to overwhelm him. Kaiden stumbled over to Alria and fell to his knees beside her. Alria watched him without movement, as he took his dagger and cut the ropes that bound her hands, before he collapsed in a heap beside her.

Alria remained still for several moments, before having the courage to move her hand towards the vampire, slowly, expecting at any moment that the thing might rise and bite her. She moved her hand slowly towards Kaiden, and wrapped her fingers around his dagger. She cut her ropes and slowly sat up, staring at Kaiden.

"What were you thinking?" She said to him, not expecting a reply from the unconscious, possibly dead, vampire, "Were you trying to save me? Or did you just want me for yourself."

Alria recalled two nights before, when she had first met this man, this vampire. They fell asleep together, and he awoke before her. If he wanted to kill her, to drain her blood or... Alria gulped... to have his way with her, he had the perfect chance. But he didn't take it.

"What were you thinking?" She said again.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiden Opened his eyes slowly. It was unbearably bright, but after a few seconds Kaiden could make out the rough stone walls around him. He was lying in a small cave, barely five feet wide, with his head pointed toward the back wall, past his feet, Kaiden could see the cave turning to the left, with sunlight streaming in from that direction. Looking to his side, Kaiden saw several empty alchemical bottles. He lay his head back down on the ground and tried to remember how he got here. He remembered the bandits, remembered seeing Alria, he remembered fighting them off and sustaining a wound, then the last thing he could remember was stumbling over to Alria.

"What happened to me?" Kaiden softly said to himself. Kaiden tried to lift himself to his feet with his hands when he discovered two things. One; his wound hurt... a lot. Two; his hands were bound in front of him. Kaiden stayed still for almost a minute, waiting for his senses to fully return, before lifting his head to look at his hands. They were tied with rope, a simple knot, which he managed to escape from in a few seconds, Kaiden then inspected his wound. His brotherhood armoured shirt had been partially undone at the bottom and pulled up away from his stomach. A thick bandage was wrapped around the wound, Kaiden cringed in pain as he gently lifted the bandage and peeked underneath, spotting some incredibly viscous substance which smelt like mixed herbs. Someone had packed his wound with... something, probably something to keep the wound from being infected. He looked over at the potion bottles again, and suddenly realised that someone had gone to a lot of trouble to keep him alive.

"Alria." Kaiden muttered to himself. 'Why would she save me?' he thought to himself. 'because you saved her' came the logical response. What was he thinking, he could have easily killed that brute of a Nord from behind, and then cut down the other man before he even managed to pull his pants up, but seeing Alria about to be... violated, he lost control, and it nearly cost him his life.

Kaiden suddenly looked up from his thoughts when he heard a sound coming from outside the cave. Someone was approaching. He softly got to his feet and peeked his head around the corner. Alria emerged from the tree line carrying a bundle of sticks. She dropped them outside the cave and began building a camp fire. Kaiden watched her for as long as he could, until he could feel the sun burning his face, at which point he withdrew back into his small cave.

He lowered himself to the ground and sat there smiling to himself as he listened to Alria humming while she worked. So it was Alria who had saved him then. She tended to his wound and even had the thoughtfulness to keep him out of the sunlight.

"so," he whispered to himself, "You could accept me as a vampire Alria?"

"NO!" came a shout from outside. Kaiden sat up straight.

"Surely she didn't hear..."

"NO! Don't go out!"

Kaiden relaxed a little, Alria seemed to be having trouble lighting the fire.

"Damn it! Come on! Light! Before sunset!"

Kaiden noticed the light in the cave dimming, clearly the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. That meant that Kaiden must have been here almost a whole day, or maybe several days.

"Useless pile of twigs!"

As the light continued to dwindle Kaiden rose and stepped out from the cave, the sunlight irritated his skin but was harmless to him at its current magnitude. He came up a few feet behind Alria and cleared his throat. To Kaiden's surprise, Alria spun around and slapped him on the face with enough force to send him stumbling over, and before he had fully recovered from that blow, Alria struck again, this time with a thick stick from the pile of firewood she had gathered. Kaiden was flat on his back, cupping his ear where Alria struck him, and feeling thoroughly disoriented.

"STAY ON THE GROUND VAMPIRE! No tricks from you!" She shouted, pointing the stick towards Kaiden.

"Alria, I'm not going to hurt you."

"An assassin and a vampire... for some reason I don't believe you."

"I saved you..."

"WHY! So you could have your own way with me? Drain me of my blood? Why vampire?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

The sudden admission shocked both Kaiden and Alria. Alria slowly lowered the stick, and took a less aggressive stance.

"You love me? You don't even know me."

"You're kind, loving, smart, funny and beautiful, what more do I need to know to love someone?"

Alria just stared at Kaiden, her mouth hanging open.

"You're one of the few truly good people I know." Continued Kaiden, "How could I not love you?"

"But... but it's wrong."

"Why? Because I'm a vampire?"

"Yes..."

Kaiden knew the truth of course, but to hear it stated so bluntly made him feel weak. Alria had confirmed that he could never be accepted because of what he was. But then...

"But maybe I can give you a chance." Said Alria in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"It seems like everyone in this world tries to take advantage of me, except you. You risked your life to save me, and almost paid the price. For that... I guess you've at least earned a chance."

Alria threw her stick back into the fireplace and walked over to Kaiden to help him up.

"You must be hungry." she said.

Suddenly Alria's eyes widened and she put her hand up to her throat.

"I mean... uhh... I have some food over by the fire."

Kaiden smiled.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's been almost two days?"

"Two days! Miris..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Miris, my sister, she'll be missing me if I don't get back soon."

"You have a sister?"

"It's... complicated... I'll have to explain it to you another time." Kaiden buckled his armor over the bandage, and the looked over to Alria. "I want to thank you, for saving me, and for giving me a chance to prove myself."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do, you don't know what this means to me. I'll see you again soon, I promise."

With that, Kaiden ran off towards Cheydinhal.

Several hours later, Kaiden arrived at Cheydinhal. He made his way toward the abandoned house and through to the basement. Kaiden was about to give the password to open the sanctuary door, when the door swung open by itself. Standing behind the door was Miris.

"Kaiden!"

"Miris?"

She leapt forward and hugged him tightly, causing Kaiden to grunt in pain due to his wound.

"Whats wrong brother?"

"Just an injury, I'll be fine."

Kaiden walked into the sanctuary and Miris was with him holding his arm.

"They said you didn't come back from the time I left, I was heading out to search for you. Where did you go?"

"Just... went for a walk."

"For two days?"

"I got into a fight."

"Brother please tell me what happened."

"I went for a walk and found some bandits. I killed them but they injured me. I couldn't make it back While I was tending to my wound."

Kaiden made it back to his room and sat upon his bed. Miris started to unbuckle his armor.

"Miris, I'm fine."

"Just let me look, I'm better at dealing with injuries than you are."

Kaiden sighed and let Miris continue, removing his armored shirt. She carefully removed the bandage to reveal a wide scar across Kaidens abdomen.

"It looks like it's almost entirely healed, you did a good job... wait." Miris dabbed her finger in the viscous substance and sniffed it. "Someone helped you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never known you to be a capable herbalist, someone made up this mixture for you."

"Just someone I met on the road."

"Who? Who would help a vampire?"

"It doesn't matter."

Miris stared Kaiden in the eyes for a few seconds.

"It was that woman wasn't it?"

"Miris..."

"YOU WENT BACK TO HER!"

"I didn't mean to go looking for her, I just found her."

"After everything I said to you!"

"You don't understand Miris. I love you, I always will, you're my sister, but this is different."

"Because she makes you feel human? Well we're not human, we're vampires, that's all we can ever be."

"It's not just that Miris. It's this damned assassin's guild. We can't help being vampires, but do we have to be killers? I can't stand it any more."

"How could you... This is the only family we've ever had."

"They're not our family Miris. They're using us because of our skills, and they know we can't leave because we have nowhere else to go."

Miris walked to the doorway and looked back at Kaiden, "If you go to her again I'll kill her. And if you ever say that about the Brotherhood again... I'll kill you"

Kaiden looked to the ground, shocked by Miris' words, "You're not the girl I saved in the woods all those years ago. She was sweet and innocent, she would never say those things."

"You're not the boy who saved me." replied Miris, not missing a beat, "he loved me."

Tears began rolling down Miris' cheek as she closed the heavy door and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone, episode 6, and things start to get serious. I hope you enjoy, and as always, please review (Even if you didn't like it)

* * *

Kaiden walked along the beach. The waves crashing against the shore, the wind blowing his hair wildly. Up ahead he saw a female figure facing away from him. The figure turned around, it was Miris. Miris Giggled and blew Kaiden a kiss, suddenly a look of sadness crossed her face, she looked up at the sun as it dipped below the horizon, the sky darkening instantly. When Miris looked back to Kaiden, it wasn't Miris, but Alria. Alria shot Kaiden a wicked grin and ran away from him.

"No! Come back!" Kaiden called out. He reached out toward Alria... toward the stone ceiling of his bedroom.

Kaiden sighed and lowered his arm. He had never had a dream like that before, but then he'd never been so conflicted before. Miris was being unreasonable, true, but she was his sister, in every way except blood. Then again, they were infected by the same vampire, so one could argue that they were in fact blood relatives. They were as close as two people could be. Maybe Kaiden had erred, maybe staying away from Alria would have been a small price to pay, and really, Miris was right, being with her wouldn't make him human.

Kaiden rose from the concrete slab and began to dress. He would go and apologize to Miris, surely she would accept the apology, after everything the two had been through, and if need be, he would never see Alria again.

* * *

Kaiden exited his room and walked into the main area. He was going to enter Miris' room when one of the assassins sitting at a table called him over.

"Kaiden. I must speak to you."

Kaiden looked over to the table and noticed that this person was not wearing assassin's armor, but rather a black robe and hood, clothes traditionally worn by a speaker.

"Speaker?"

"no."

The man rose and turned around. He had seen this imperial man once before. Kaiden lowered himself to one knee.

"Listener."

"To your feet, I'm not your king." The man's voice was sour, he seemed upset.

Kaiden rose and looked at him.

"What brings you to our sanctuary listener?"

"You do Kaiden. The Night mother has spoken to me, she tells me that one of her children is unhappy. She says that this man's mind has been warped by his affection for a commoner."

Kaiden gulped, "Alria..."

The Listener nodded. "Your emotions for her threaten the stability of our family. So she must be... removed."

"But... she's innocent."

"She is guilty of damaging our family, wether she knows it or not."

"But it isn't fair."

"For this Alria? And what of your dear sister Miris? She is one of us. It's her you should be turning to, not some outsider."

Kaiden sighed, "So you will have Alria killed?"

"Yes, by you."

"What?"

"You know her better than any of our brothers or sisters, and it will stand to prove your loyalty to our family."

Kaiden began to feel weak. it took all his will just to remain standing. He had convinced Alria to trust him, with no bad intentions, and now he had to betray her.

"Listen to me Kaiden. You are part of this family, nobody leaves the brotherhood, if you don't kill Alria, I will, and then you too will die"

He had said it with no emotion, in a perfectly calm, even voice, as though he were perfectly ready to take Kaiden's life right then and there. This man truly scared Kaiden, but what scared him more was having to look into Alria's eyes as she died, in that last moment when she realised she had been betrayed, he didn't know if he could stand that.

* * *

The Listener left the sanctuary soon after, and Kaiden proceeded to the common room where Miris slept. He found her there, absently running her blade across a whetstone on her bedside table. Miris heard Kaiden approach and stopped honing her blade. She sighed and turned to face him.

Miris had a sad look on her face, and it pained kaiden to see her like that. She looked him in the eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Miris... I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Do you love her?"

Kaiden had to think hard about that. Did he really love Alria, or was he merely infatuated with what she represented?

"I don't know. But I do love you."

Miris began to cry and turned back away from Kaiden, "Then come back when you have an answer!"

Her voice was sharp, kaiden was slightly taken aback.

"Well sister, soon it won't matter anyway. I've been sent to kill her."

Miris paused at this statement, then she looked at kaiden again. "Good."

Miris picked up the blade once again and began to hone it on the Whetstone. Kaiden sighed and began to leave the room. The sound of steel on stone stopped, as Kaiden turned to see what had happened, he was suddenly caught in Miris' embrace.

"I love you too Kaiden." She stood up on her toes to kiss Kaiden passionately.

Miris then lead Kaiden out of the common room and back to his chambers.

"You can't head out yet brother, the sun is still up."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not." Miris looked back at Kaiden and smiled.

Kaiden suddenly seemed to catch on to Miris' intentions. She lead him into the room, closing the massive door behind them. Kaiden moved up to kiss her, but Miris roughly pushed him back onto the uncomfortable stone slab.

"You'll have to work harder than that to make me happy again brother."

Miris moved over to Kaiden and sat on his lap facing him, with her legs wrapped around his back. Kaiden began to remove Miris' shirt, revealing her soft breasts, he began softly kissing her neck, slowly working his way down to her nipples. Miris breathed deeply and closed here eyes, savouring the sensation of Kaiden's mouth and tongue on her sensitive nipples.

Kaiden slowly unlaced Miris' trousers and slid his hand down the front, softly rubbing her moist crotch. Miris moaned softly, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Kaiden continued on like that for a few mintues until Miris pushed him onto his back, straddling him and reached down to his throbbing erection. She leaned down to kiss Kaiden passionately.

* * *

Several hours later, Kaiden was expertly scaling the Walls of Cheydinhal. He had made sure to drink blood from one of the beggars before leaving the city. Kaiden wasn't entirely sure where to begin the search for Alria, he wasn't even sure if she lived in Cheydinhal, as he'd never seen her around the city before. Kaiden decided he would go to where he first met Alria, by the stream in the woods.

He moved slowly, determined to spend as much time as he could, he needed to mentally prepare himself for what was to come, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready. It took him almost two hours to reach the stream. When he got close he spotted a small fire, and next to the fire sat a familiar figure. Alria... waiting for him? He approached silently through the foliage, drawing his dagger, he moved up right behind Alria, preparing to stab her through her neck, but he hesitated, his hand trembled.

He couldn't do it. Kaiden silently put his dagger back in it's sheath and tapped Alria on the shoulder. She gasped and turned around, spotting Kaiden, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You scared me."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I was hoping you'd come back here, I wanted another chance to talk with you."

Kaiden looked into Alria's bright eyes and smiled. Then a grave look came over his face.

"Alria... I..."

"Sshhh... Listen to the woods."

Kaiden seemed a little confused but did as he was asked. He could hear the crackling fire, the stream running, chirping insects, movements in the tree tops. A beautiful melody of nature, strange how he never noticed it before.

"It sounds beautiful Alria."

"Do you like to dance?"

"Sometimes."

Alria smiled and took Kaiden's hand. The two began to dance to the sounds of the woods. It was a surreal experience for Kaiden, spiralling around Alria, to no music other than the wild sounds of the woods. He stared into Alria's eyes, the trees and bushes in a blur behind her, a smile was spread across her face, and suddenly her eyes were wide open, her mouth agape, and behind her stood Miris, a wicked grin spread across her face.

Alria looked down, and Kaiden followed her gaze. The point of a short sword protruded from her chest. Miris withdrew her weapon and Alria fell to the ground. Kaiden looked Miris in the eye, he couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened, where moments ago Alria had stood now instead stood Miris, an evil look in her eyes.

"What... have you done?"

* * *

NOTE: I wasn't really thinking when I wrote that dream sequence at the start, so I was surprised when I read over my story and found the ending to be a sort of mirror image of the opening sequence. Funny how things work out nicely like that sometimes


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for reading, and thanks for your reviews Darkzerker. I got plenty of time on my hands now, so I will hopefully release a few more chapters in the next week or two.

* * *

"What... have you done?"

Kaiden looked down to Alria, he was too shocked to truly comprehend what had just happened.

"I killed her brother." Miris smiled and began wiping her short sword clean. "I knew your emotions might get in the way, so I came to help you."

Kaiden clenched his fist silently, and looked up at Miris, with a gaze that could kill. Miris was oblivious to Kaiden's stance, still wiping down her short sword.

"It's better this way brother. If you had let her live, the listener himself would have come for you. You'll thank me for..."

The two froze as Alria gasped and coughed blood.

"It looks like I missed her heart, no problem."

Miris took her blade in an underhanded grip and prepared to thrust down into Alria's chest.

"NO!"

Kaiden snapped, and without thinking leapt forward, punching Miris hard in the face. She stumbled back, staring at Kaiden.

"Miris... I... I..."

Miris let out a blood curdling scream and leapt forward, slashing at Kaiden with her weapon. Kaiden managed to dodge each attack, until she thrust right at his chest. He caught Miris' arm and struggled to hold her back. Miris was pushing with all her strength, but Kaiden managed to hold her at bay. Miris looked into Kaiden's eyes and slowly her features began to soften, her breathing slowed and her grip relaxed somewhat. Kaiden breathed a sigh of relief and nudged Miris' sword hand aside, he moved to embrace Miris but she stepped back from him.

"No. Never again."

"Miris..."

"You're not my brother anymore. You're nothing to me."

"Miris... don't say these things."

"How dare you tell me not to say this? You would risk the wrath of the night mother for the sake of your girlfriend? You must love her much more than you do me."

"That's not true, don't say that!"

"If you cared about me you wouldn't risk your life for her! Not a few hours ago you lay with me, with promises of ending this... affair of yours. Then you come out to the woods to... to dance with your half elf bitch, and when I try to fix this, you attack me!"

"Miris please..." Kaiden was in tears by this point. "I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you. There's nothing between us, you must believe me!"

"No Kaiden! No! I DON'T believe you! They'll send someone to kill you, maybe even the listener himself. Perhaps you'll come to see your foolishness in the moment before our dread father takes you."

Miris sheathed her sword and ran away through the woods. Kaiden considered chasing her, but he knew there was no point. Miris would be inconsolable, Kaiden was everything to her and he knew it, she must feel betrayed. But Miris had changed since joining the brotherhood. The change was subtle at first but it was there and now she had been completely altered. She never would hesitate to take a life if she had to. But now she seemed to enjoy murder, and her single minded obsession for Kaiden... A dangerous combination, and so different from that young girl in the woods so long ago.

Kaiden concluded that there was no use in going after her. Instead he looked to the ground, to Alria, slowly bleeding out, while he was helpless to do anything. She had inched her hand toward her bag, lying on the ground near her.

"Your bag!"

Kaiden scooped up the bag from the ground and opened it. Inside, among other things were two potion bottles.

"I hope these are healing potions."

He uncorked one bottle and gently poured it down Alria's throat. She coughed for a second and then her breathing began to even out. Kaiden gave a sigh of relief and slowly fed the second potion to Alria. He then checked her wound.

The potion had begun it's task of healing her body, but she had been too close to death, and potions could only heal the living. The wound had begun to close but was still bleeding, at least he had bought her some time. Kaiden wrapped the wound with a bandage from Alria's bag and then gently scooped her up from the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll find you a healer in Cheydin..." Kaiden gulped.

If he went back to Cheydinhal, he knew that both he and Alria would be dead within the hour. Where then? Alria couldn't survive the chill air of Bruma in her current state, the Imperial City then. A long walk, especially with a dying woman in his arms, but he had no choice.

* * *

Kaiden made his way down the Blue road towards the Imperial City. His arms were beginning to feel numb from carrying Alria, but he forced himself to press on.

A little while later the sun began to rise. Kaiden was lucky that he'd fed right before leaving Cheydinhal, otherwise the sunrise would bring both his and Alria's deaths. He said a silent prayer to the Night Mother but stopped midway. No, he no longer worshipped the Night Mother, would never mention her in prayer again.

"Akatosh, Mara, Stendarr, anyone. Please... please help me to save Alria, give me the strength to continue." But he heard no response.

Suddenly Kaiden spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards the woods but could see nothing. Suddenly Kaiden had the feeling that he was being watched. If Miris had headed back to the sanctuary and told them what had happened, an assassin could have been dispatched immediately, such an assassin could have caught up to him by now. But would Miris truly condemn him like that?

Suddenly Kaiden did find the strength to continue, and at a fast pace. Almost an hour later he reached an intersection, the Red ring road. Just beyond it was a lake, and in the middle of that lake sat the Imperial City on the City Isle. The only problem was that the entrance was on the other side of that lake. Kaiden paused for a moment to catch his breath, when he noticed a small boat tied up at the edge of the lake. A miracle, maybe the gods were listening to his prayer.

Kaiden made his way to the boat and gently lowered Alria into it. He looked around. Who did this boat belong to? Well if he ever found out he would have to thank them. Kaiden got into the boat and noticed a small sack sitting beside the oars. He opened it to find a set of clothes. Suddenly Kaiden realized how foolish it would have been to stroll into the Imperial City in his Dark Brotherhood Armor.

"Two miracles in one day? The gods sure are generous."

* * *

Kaiden rowed his boat towards the prison. He knew that there was an entrance to the market district on that side of the city. The boat hit land beneath the walls of the Imperial City and Kaiden dismounted. He lifted Alria from the vessel and began to climb up the steep slope to the bridge. He had barely made it halfway up when an Imperial guard peered over the edge of the bridge.

"What's going on down there?"

"This woman is injured! I need to get her to a healer!"

"Hold on citizen! I can assist you."

The guard carefully picked his way down the slope and helped Kaiden bring Alria to the city. He escorted Kaiden to a healer in the market district. A woman in blue robes appeared from behind a curtain.

"Can I help?"

"She's dying!" gasped Kaiden, exhausted.

The guard stepped forward. "This woman's been injured and needs urgent attention."

"Oh my." Said the woman, spotting Alria's wound. "Lay her down on the benchtop."

* * *

The healer used magic to close the wound, and several potions to revitalize Alria. After several hours Alria had regained consciousness and was able to sit up. She looked over at Kaiden, who had been sitting there for the whole duration of her healing.

"Kaiden?"

"Alria, I'm relieved to hear your voice."

"What happened?"

"You were attacked."

"By who?"

"I'll tell you later, when we're in private."

Just as Kaiden finished speaking the healer woman appeared again from behind the curtain.

"Well, I'm glad to see you up. You were quite far gone, for a little while I thought you wouldn't make it."

"How much do I owe you?" Asked Kaiden to the healer

"Nothing, that guard covered it for you."

"Three miracles in one day."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind. Is Alria well enough to leave?"

The healer walked over to Alria and inspected her.

"I believe you should be able to walk young lady. But I'd recommend not leaving the Imperial City for a few days. To regain your strength."

"The Imperial City?" Alria asked.

"I'll explain outside." Said Kaiden.

* * *

Kaiden walked with Alria to the merchant's inn. On the way he explained everything to her. About the Dark Brotherhood, about Miris, and about the fact that he had put both their lives in danger. To his surprise Alria was taking it quite well. In all honesty he had expected her to run off screaming to the guards. Instead, she surprised Kaiden by putting an arm around his shoulder.

"You've known her your whole life, I can't imagine how bad you must feel right now. I'm sorry for bringing this upon you."

Kaiden smiled, despite her life being in danger, she was trying to comfort the man who had caused it.

"You have no need to be sorry. This was entirely my fault."

"Perhaps, but we can't lay blame now. How do we fix it?"

"We can't." Sighed Kaiden. "Unless we were to take out the entire Dark Brotherhood."

"Then what do we do?"

"They will send an assassin eventually. If we can defeat this assassin, then hopefully they will not send another."

"And if they do?"

"Then we keep beating them. Until they decide it's not worth it."

"That's not a very good plan."

"It's our only one."

"Well what do we do in the meantime?"

"There's something I need to do, will you help me?"

"What is it?"

"There's a witch that lives by the Corbolo river. I spoke to her once, That's where I have to go... to cure my vampirism."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, thanks for reading. And to Darkzerker, thanks again for regular reviews. I guess you're my number one fan, if I ever become a world famous author I'll be sure to send you out free copies of all of my books.

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

Kaiden and Alria reached the merchants inn. Stepping in they moved to the counter.

"We need two rooms for the night."

"Very well, that will be forty septims."

Kaiden reached into his coin pouch and began counting them out. He paused for a moment and looked at Alria.

"Umm, you... don't mind sharing a room do you?"

Alria sighed, "I had more coins in my bag."

"Your bag is lying in the woods outside Cheydinhal."

"Very well then, we can share a room I geuss."

"One room please." Kaiden said to the man behind the counter, who was beginning to look impatient.

Kaiden paid the man, and he and Alria sat down at a nearby table to have a drink and a snack. They sat without talking for almost an hour, just drinking water and relaxing, watching people move through the inn and both trying to forget for a few moments the situation they were currently in.

* * *

Eventually the two headed upstairs. Kaiden was distracted by thoughts of Miris, almost tripping over the stairway and accidently knocking into a hooded woman at the top of the stairs. He briefly apologized and entered his room, where Alria was already lying on the bed. Kaiden removed his shirt and lay down next to Alria. The two lay in silence before Alria spoke.

"Kaiden. You said you love me right?"

"Pardon?"

"You told me you love me."

Kaiden hesitated, unsure of Alria's intention, "Yes, yes I did."

"And you meant it?"

Kaiden sat up and looked at Alria, "I do love you, at least I think I do, I've only known you for a short time."

"Well... it's just that, I have never had intercourse before."

Kaiden gulped.

"I never found a man I loved. And I was thinking that, given time, you might have been that man."

"But now time is something we're short on." Kaiden responded.

Alria sat up and looked Kaiden in the eyes.

"Maybe it's not that important, but I don't really want to die without ever having sex." She said

Without hesitation Kaiden leant forward and began to kiss Alria. She was surprised at first, but soon closed her eyes and put her arms around Kaiden, enjoying the sensation of his lips on hers. Kaiden gently lowered Alria onto her back and undid the front of her dress, revealing her soft breasts. Kaiden cupped one of Alria's breasts and leaned in to kiss her neck. He scraped his vampiric fangs across the surface of here skin, causing Alria to gasp, though her gasp soon changed into a low pleasurable moan.

After a few minutes Kaiden sat up and began to unlace his trousers, revealing his erection. Alria reached out and stroked it slowly, as Kaiden undid the rest of her dress. Soon Alria was lying completely naked in front of Kaiden.

"You're blessed with beauty Alria."

She smiled at that and sat up to hug Kaiden. The two then lowered back onto the bed and made love to each other.

* * *

The next morning Kaiden awoke first. Alria was lying next to him, with an arm draped over his chest. Kaiden lifted her arm and kissed her hand gently, before laying it down by her side. He rose and began to dress. Looking out the window Kaiden could see that the sun was just beginning to rise. He was headed out on a long trip and would need blood to keep his strength up. Deciding it would be better for Alria to not be involved in his feeding, he finished dressing and left the room.

The sun was just rising as Kaiden exited the inn. He found what he was looking for in a back alley, a beggar who hadn't yet woken. Kaiden had his fill, then out of guilt left his last two septims behind. He wandered the streets for a while, watching people start their day, their perfectly normal lives. Kaiden tried to remember how long it had been since he was infected. Twenty years maybe? He couldn't remember, in those early years he didn't even bother to keep count. Even if he was cured, would he ever live a normal life again?

Kaiden shook the thought from his head and walked back to the inn. He found Alria sitting at a table enjoying her breakfast.

"Oh, it's you." She said.

"You sound upset."

"Well you rob my virginity, and then just run off as I sleep."

Kaiden stared at Alria for a second, until a smile formed on her face.

"Don't worry." she said, "I'm just teasing you. I'm sure you were just away doing..."

Alria looked around the room to make sure no one was listening.

"Vampire stuff." She whispered.

"Well, yes actually."

Kaiden sat down next to Alria with his hands rested on his laps. Alria sat there, a cup of water in her hands, staring at Kaiden, whilst Kaiden purposely avoided looking at her. Alria broke the awkward silence by speaking.

"I enjoyed last night Kaiden."

Kaiden looked at her, "So did I."

"Why do you seem so worried?"

"Well... I've never been with another girl besides Miris. It's just strange to me."

Alria put her cup down and got out of her chair to walk behind Kaiden, giving him a hug.

"This will be a difficult journey." Kaiden changed the subject once Alria had returned to her seat. "After a day or two with no blood the sun will begin to damage me, so we'll have to travel by night. Also we'll have to find good shelter before every morning, like a cave, or an abandoned structure."

"What if you had blood every day?"

"Then the sun wouldn't affect me at all."

"Well, could you... drink MY blood?"

Kaiden looked at her for a few moments.

"Alria, I don't know if I could do that."

"Why not? It's harmless right?"

"Wouldn't it make things... odd between us?"

"I would rather donate my blood than have you die."

"I suppose it makes sense, and it will take at least a few days off our journey."

"Then we should head off straight away, no point in sitting around while assassin's hunt us."

Kaiden pondered for a few moments, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Kaiden and Alria made good time on their first day. They followed the Red Ring road south and crossed the impressive Upper Niben bridge. They stopped once the sun set, just off the road that ran towards the Corbolo river. Kaiden prepared a simple shelter from strong sticks, and a sheet he had taken from the inn, whilst Alria picked berries from a nearby bush.

"I wish you had thought to take my bag, then we could have bought some supplies." Said Alria as she returned with a small sack full of berries.

"It doesn't matter." Replied Kaiden, "At this rate we we'll be at Drakelowe within three days, we can make do until then."

"We don't even have tools to start a fire with."

"I've seen you try to start a fire WITH tools, believe me we're no worse off."

"Hey!" snapped Alria, "That wood was damp."

Kaiden shot a cheeky grin at Alria, who responded by punching him in the shoulder.

"Agghh, you're stronger than you look."

"You're stupider than you look."

"Maybe so..." Kaiden placed his hands upon a small pile of twigs, which instantly ignited. "But I can do that."

"How did you..."

Kaiden chuckled to himself as he began building up the fire.

"A brotherhood assassin tried to teach me destruction magic. I was never very good at it, but I managed to learn the most basic techniques."

"You're full of surprises." Alria said dryly and sat down by the fire.

A little while later the sun set, and Kaiden had built a respectable camp fire. He moved to sit by Alria, putting his arm around her.

"Alria, what we spoke about before at the inn. If we're going to do it, it may be best to do it before we sleep, so you can regain your strength."

"Oh yes, umm, of course." Alria replied nervously.

"If you don't want to do this..."

"No... I mean yes, yes I want to do it."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

"Then lie down and close your eyes."

Alria did as she was told. She could feel Kaiden moving above her, lowering his mouth to her neck. Alria gasped when she felt Kaiden's fangs pierce her neck, but then almost instantly her body went numb. It was a strange sensation. She could feel Kaiden on top of her, she knew he was drinking her blood, but she couldn't feel his teeth embedded in her flesh. A few seconds later she felt Kaiden shifting, she opened her eyes to see him sitting up, staring at the fire. Alria felt her neck, she could feel a drop of blood over the tiniest of scratches on her neck. Alria sat up.

"That... wasn't so bad." She said.

"Not for you, you couldn't feel a thing."

Alria wrapped an arm around Kaiden.

"Kaiden, I love you, I mean, I've never been in love before, but I know this is it. I'll gladly give myself wholly to you, my body, mind, and yes even my blood."

Kaiden wrapped his arm around Alria shoulder's and held her close.

"My life has changed so quickly." Said Kaiden. "Most of all, the fact that Miris has left me. I've never been without her."

"Well you're not alone, you've got me."

"I know, you're the ONLY thing I do have."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. This is the longest chapter so far, by almost a thousand words. This was actually supposed to be 2 chapters, but the first one turned out to be kinda short, so I merged them. Anyway, you don't need my life story, so please, read and enjoy.

* * *

Over the next two days, Kaiden and Alria made steady progress towards Drakelowe. By the third night of their journey, the two had made it almost halfway up the river, Kaiden knew that Drakelowe was close by. The two set up camp once again, both excited that they would be reaching their destination the next day.

They sat by their campfire, eating a fish that Kaiden had managed to catch with an improvised fishing line. Once finished, Alria moved over to kaiden and hugged him.

"So, is it time for..."

"No, not tonight Alria."

"Why not?"

"I think I can survive a day without blood, and besides it has to be bad for you to lose that much blood three days in a row."

"Ok... it worries you doesn't it?"

"To drain blood from the woman I love? Of course it does."

"Soon you'll never have to take blood again."

"Yes..." Was all Kaiden had to say.

"What will you do when you're cured?"

"I haven't thought about it. Perhaps I'll go back to my family, though it's been so long, they'll be strangers to me."

"Where do you come from Kaiden?"

"A small property outside of Anvil."

"Tell me about it."

"There's not much to tell. It's a cosy little house, close to the beach. We had a couple of cows and horses. That's all I can really remember."

"What about your family."

"What about them?"

"Well, tell me about them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was foolish to even think of them. It's been far too long. Miris was my only family."

Alria held Kaiden tighter. "Well, maybe once you're cured, and we become settled... we can have our own family."

Kaiden seemed somewhat taken aback by this. "I've known you for a matter of days now... and you wish to have my children?"

Alria giggled, "Well not straight away. I want to enjoy life while I'm still young of course."

"I never imagined myself as the type to marry and have children... but if I were to... it would be with you Alria. Think of it, the children would have your amazing looks, and my amazing ability to start camp fires."

Alria hit Kaiden in the shoulder.

"Oww... AAAGGGHH!"

Kaiden's cry of pain shocked Alria. As Kaiden fell to the ground, she noticed the arrow protruding from his chest.

"Alria... run..."

She did as she was told, running off through the trees. Alria looked over her shoulder a couple of times. She saw Kaiden struggling to get to his feet. As she looked away from the camp site, what she saw in front of her made her stop in her tracks. A hooded figure stood in front of Alria with a bow drawn and pointed in her direction.

Alria was in shock, staring at the weapon she couldn't even summon the strength to move. The archer let the nocked arrow loose. Alria could feel the draft of the arrow passing by her left ear. She hears a cry of pain behind her. Alria turned just in time to see a dark elf in dark brotherhood armor fall to the ground, an arrow in his chest. The hooded figure walked past Alria to the assassin. The archer kicked the assassin in the face as he struggled to get back up, then crouched down and buried a dagger into his throat.

The archer then pulled back her hood and turned to face Alria. Alria recognised this woman from the Imperial City. She had been staying at the same inn, and spoke briefly with Alria in the morning, when Kaiden had left early to get blood.

"What are you doing out here?" Alria asked of the woman.

"Saving your life it would seem. Ironic really."

The woman turned from Alria as she heard Kaiden collapse to the ground back at the camp site, failing to find his feet. She ran over to where Kaiden lay and crouched over him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kaiden.

The woman didn't respond, instead rolling Kaiden over to see the point of the arrow protruding from his back. She broke the point off and pulled out the shaft of the arrow, eliciting a groan of pain from Kaiden, the woman then tore his shirt off and used it as a makeshift bandage, before finally reaching into her bag and pulling out a potion.

"Drink this."

She helped Kaiden drink the potion, before laying him gently on his back.

"Who are you?" Asked Alria.

"I'm Miris."

* * *

4 days earlier

"Miris..."

"You're not my brother anymore. You're nothing to me."

"Miris... don't say these things."

"How dare you tell me not to say this? You would risk the wrath of the night mother for the sake of your girlfriend? You must love her much more than you do me."

"That's not true, don't say that!"

"If you cared about me you wouldn't risk your life for her! Not a few hours ago you lay with me, with promises of ending this... affair of yours. Then you come out to the woods to... to dance with your half elf bitch, and when I try to fix this, you attack me!"

"Miris please..." Kaiden was in tears by this point. "I love you, I didn't mean to hurt you. There's nothing between us, you must believe me!"

"No Kaiden! No! I DON'T believe you! They'll send someone to kill you, maybe even the listener himself. Perhaps you'll come to see your foolishness in the moment before our dread father takes you."

Miris sheathed her sword and ran away through the woods. She ran as hard and fast as she could, running away from Kaiden. She hoped that he would chase her down, but in her heart realised that wouldn't happen. Eventually Miris slowed and came to a stop. She was breathing hard, not due to physical exertion, but the emotional stress she was feeling right now. Miris sat on the ground and started to cry.

Never before had she and Kaiden argued so, and never before had either of them physically attacked the other. Her brother, the only family she could remember, had rejected her. Or had he? Miris realised she was being harsh, but she felt she had no other choice. Miris had never known a family besides Kaiden, and she had never been with a man other than Kaiden. The two had grown up together and were inseparable, but now that seemed to change. Kaiden had found a woman, and no matter what he said, both Kaiden and Miris realised the truth, that he loved this woman. And yet... Miris had tried to kill her. She had tried to kill the woman that could make her brother happy.

"I'm a fool." Miris spoke softly to herself. "My brother is happy and I try to destroy that. What have I done?"

Miris steadied herself and rose from the ground. She slowly made her way back to the camp fire, and found that both Kaiden and Alria had gone, Alria's bag lay discarded by the fire. Miris picked up the bag and followed the footprints that her brother had left in the soft earth. After a few minutes she found him, on the road, carrying Alria and walking away from Cheydinhal. He must be heading for a healer, decided Miris, the closest city besides Cheydinhal was... Miris gulped... The Imperial City, Alria would be dead long before he got her there.

* * *

Miris shadowed Kaiden, easily pacing him. She didn't know what to do. She wished to reveal herself to Kaiden but couldn't bring herself to do it, not after the things she had said. So instead she just followed quietly from the bushes.

Eventually the sun began to rise, and a short while after Kaiden paused, then Miris heard him speak.

"Akatosh, Mara, Stendarr, anyone. Please... please help me to save Alria, give me the strength to continue."

Miris moved closer, suddenly Kaiden turned his head and looked over to where she was. Miris remained perfectly still and Kaiden didn't seem to spot her. He moved on.

Miris realised the futility of this. The entrance to the Imperial city was on the west side of the city, meaning Kaiden would have to walk all the way around. He'd arrive in the city after nightfall, and Alria would be a cold corpse by then. Miris had to help. She began running ahead of Kaiden, until she reached the huge lake that surrounded the Imperial City. Miris spotted a fishing boat nearby. She ran to the bank and called out.

"HELP! I NEED HELP QUICKLY!"

That got the fishers attention and he quickly rowed towards the bank. As he got closer though, he noticed Miris' armor.

"What the... ASSASSI..."

Miris didn't wait for him to finish, she leaped over to the boat, quickly gaine her balance and kicked the man in the face as hard as she could. As Miris hoped he fell backwards, unconscious. Miris bought the boat in right up to the bank and dragged the fisherman out along with all of his equipment. She dragged his body over the the long grass to conceal it and then stripped his clothes.

"My brother needs these more than you."

She put the clothes in a sack and left them in a boat. Then Miris jumped right into the water, swimming as fast as she could to the City Isle. She eventually got there and took a few minutes to catch her breath. Looking over to the other bank, she could see her brother getting into the boat.

Miris smiled and began to climb up to the bridge that connected the Market district to the prison. Then she realised just how easily she would be recognised as an assassin in broad daylight. Miris needed to get into the city and she couldn't wait for night time. she could think of only one way.

* * *

For the two guards standing watch over the Marketplace entrance, it was a perfectly ordinary day. Until a completely naked Bosmer woman climbed onto the bridge, with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Please! You need to help me. I was swimming in the lake and my clothes were stolen."

The two guards looked at her for a moment, stunned, before one of them approached.

"You can come with me ma'am, I'm sure we have something to cover you up at the guard house."

The guard escorted Miris to a nearby guard house, which fortunately was away from the busier section of the market district. He peered into the guard house to find only two men sitting inside distracted by a card game. Motioning for Miris to enter, he took a large, hooded travelling cloak from a hook near the door and handed it to Miris. Miris wrapped the cloak around her naked body and thanked the guard.

"Do you want to make a report?" Asked the guard.

"No thank you, my clothes were the only thing stolen and I have more at home."

"Very well then, perhaps next time you should be more careful where you choose to go swimming."

"Thank you sir, I will."

Miris left the guard house and headed towards the Elven Gardens district. On the way she spotted Kaiden and a guard bringing Alria to a healer. Miris smiled to herself, she might have just saved Alria's life. If she had died, Kaiden would never have forgiven her.

Miris arrived at the Elven Gardens district and entered one of the houses. A few days ago she had been sent to kill a man here. He was secretly a necromancer, which meant there were probably more than a few useful items in his house. Miris moved into the living area and saw the body which had not yet been discovered by authorities. She carefully stepped over it and moved a rug out of the way, revealing a trap door.

Miris climbed down into a makeshift necromancy lab. With a quick search she found what she was looking for. Several bottles of preserved human blood, which she placed into Alria's bag. In the main living area, a quick search revealed a couple of healing potions, fifty two gold pieces, a dagger, and a well crafted short bow, all of which Miris took. She also found some proper clothes in the man's bedroom, dressing herself in a fine silk shirt and leather trousers.

She exited the house and headed back towards the market district. She approached the healer's store and peered in through a window, spotting Kaiden sitting next to Alria, who was lying on a benchtop. Miris walked around the market district, occasionally checking on Kaiden. After a few hours Alria had awoken, and she left with Kaiden. Miris followed them, blending with the crowd. They made their way to the merchant's inn. Miris waited outside for a few minutes before entering, making sure her hood was completely concealing her face.

She saw the two sitting over by a table in silence. Miris moved to the bar and paid for a room, then headed upstairs. She put her equipment on the table in the corner and sat down. It had been a long day, and a lot had changed for both Miris and Kaiden. The brotherhood would likely send assassin's after him, and probably after Miris as well. And of course Miris had to contend with the fact that Kaiden loved another woman. She sighed, perhaps it wasn't so bad. Even if she couldn't be Kaiden's lover, she would always be his sister, he would always love her in that way at least. Miris became angry with herself.

"Why all this sneaking around? He's my brother, he loves me. The things I said, they can be forgiven surely."

Miris sighed. If she revealed herself and Kaiden was angry at her, if he told her to leave... Miris didn't know what she'd do. She would rather kill herself than be rejected by her brother.

"I need a drink." Miris whispered to herself.

She rose from the bed and pulled her hood back over her head. She exited the room, just in time to see Alria entering the room by the stairs. Watching Alria, Miris didn't see Kaiden on the stairs until they collided.

"I'm sorry ma'am, didn't see you."

"It... it's ok."

Kaiden walked past her. Miris' heart was racing, the decision to reveal herself had almost been made for her, thankfully Kaiden seemed too distracted to pay attention to the face hidden beneath that hood.

Miris made her way downstairs and to the bar, ordering some wine. She sat alone at a table and contemplated what the future had in store.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. Unfortunantly my classes are starting back up next week, so updates will be less frequent than they have been recently. Anyway, enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

Miris sat for a while, finisher her drink, before ordering another to take upstairs with her. She made her way up to her room with a glass of wine in one hand, stopping on the way by Kaiden's door. She gently placed her ear to the door and listened carefully. What was that noise? A gasp of breath, a whispered conversation, or a low moan of pleasure? It was enough to send Miris bursting into tears. She ran to her room before she could be heard by anyone and sat on the bed. She slowly sipped her wine and thought to herself.

In less than a day her world had been turned upside down. She would no doubt be hunted by the Dark Brotherhood, and her brother, the only person she was ever truly close to, had found a woman he loved... not such a bad thing really, if it made him happy, but for Miris it was an unfortunate situation, since she and Kaiden had loved each other in more ways than real family ever really could.

Miris finished her glass of wine and lay back in her bed... willing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

It was a restless night for Miris. She tossed and turned, every time she managed to fall asleep, Miris saw Kaiden's smiling face, her heart raced and she would awaken, only to start the cycle again. After several hours of this Miris simply got up. She put her hooded cloak on and silently exited her room. Miris walked to Kaiden's room and tried the handle softly. As she expected it was locked. Miris easily disarmed the lock in a few seconds, using a large hair pin from Alria's bag, she opened the door just a crack and peered in.

Kaiden was sound asleep, Alria beside him with an arm draped over him, clothes scattered by the bedside confirmed the events of the previous night. Miris sighed and tip-toed in, making her way to Kaiden's side of the bed. She watched him for a little while before leaning into kiss him on the cheek, then she made sure he was fully covered by the blanket before exiting the room.

Miris headed downstairs, the innkeeper had just begun his day and was wiping down a table.

"Early riser." He said, spotting Miris. "Fix you some breakfast?"

"That would be nice."

The innkeeper bought over a plate, with a thick slice of bread and some dried meat, as well as a pitcher of milk. Miris ate slowly, not particularly hungry, but just to pass the time. Soon after the sun began to rise. Miris looked over to the innkeeper who was currently faced away from her, placing bottles on a shelf behind the counter. She reached into her bag and pulled out a glass bottle of human blood, quickly draining half the bottle before returning it to her pocket. The innkeeper was none the wiser, and Miris could now bear the sunrise in complete safety. She continued her meal.

A few minutes later, to Miris' surprise, Kaiden walked down the stairwell without Alria. Miris quickly pulled her hood up, just in time to hide her face from Kaiden, who quickly glanced around the main room, before exiting onto the street.

"Where are you going?" She whispered to herself.

Miris stood up and moved to the door, poking her head out just in time to see Kaiden duck down an alleyway. No doubt going to ease his own blood thirst. Miris stepped back in and saw Alria coming down the stairs, looking around the main room.

"Where did he get to?" She said to herself.

"Can I fix you some breakfast?" Said the innkeeper across the room.

"Ohh... no thank you, I have no money left."

"You can finish mine." Said Miris, "I'm not really hungry."

"Ohh, thank you." Alria replied.

Alria went to sit down at the table, and Miris sat across from her. She stared at Alria for a second, Alria feeling somewhat awkward and doing her best to not return the gaze.

"You're uhhh... boyfriend, just headed out, probably for some fresh air, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Said Miris

"Ohh, thanks, my name is Alria by the way."

"Yes and I'm Mir...anda."

"Well thanks for breakfast Miranda."

"No problem. You're a very polite women I must say."

"Oh, thank you very much."

Alria smiled at Miris, Miris did her best to return the smile.

"Well." Said Miris, "I had better go and gather my things, I will probably be leaving soon."

"Well, have a good trip, where ever you're headed Miranda."

* * *

Miris headed to her room and gathered her belongings.

"You're boyfriend just headed out for some fresh blood Alria, he'll be back soon." Miris smiled to herself.

"My name's Miranda, no sorry that's a lie, I'm Miris and I tried to kill you two nights ago."

Miris laughed softly to herself as she tried to imagine Alria's responses to these statements.

"Well, I'd better go and gather my things before I snap and stab you in your pretty little throat."

Miris laughed again and then paused.

"Am I really that vicious?"

Miris sat down and thought to herself. She remembered a time when violence had been a necessity, but it seemed that the Dark Brotherhood had changed her, to the point where she would kill for pleasure.

"Maybe Kaiden was right, I have changed."

Miris could easily see the contrast between herself, a bloodthirsty assassin, and Alria, all full of "pleases" and "thank yous", and a gentle disarming smile. Miris could begin to understand why Kaiden loved Alria.

"Because she... she is what I USED to be." She thought to herself. "I lost my innocence somewhere along the road, but Alria still has hers intact."

Miris stifled her tears and resumed packing. Once done she headed to the top of the stairs and peeked down. Alria was still there, slowly making her way through her meal, when Kaiden walked in. The two began speaking, and eventually the conversation turned (In hushed tones) To Kaiden's need for blood. Miris was genuinely surprised when Alria offered her own blood to sustain Kaiden. She'd never heard of such an act of generosity before. She would give up a part of her own body for Kaiden? Miris sighed, she couldn't truly hate someone who loved her brother as much as she did, and to make such a sacrifice, surely that proved Alria's love.

* * *

After a little while Kaiden and Alria left, and Miris was close behind them. They exited the Imperial city through the main gate on the West side and circled around, south of the city. Miris wasn't entirely sure where they were going, but followed them from the shadows wherever they went.

Miris followed Kaiden and Alria for the next three nights. She watched them closely every night by their camp fire. She watched Alria hold Kaiden and wished it were her instead, realised that it MIGHT be her if only she were bold enough to step forward from the shadows and reveal herself. Miris silently berated herself, but remained hidden anyway. On the third night as she listened to their conversation, Kaiden announced that they were close to their destination, a place called Drakelowe. Miris wasn't entirely sure why they intended to head to his place, so far out of the way. She decided that she would find out the next day and listened intently to the conversation, as Kaiden spoke of his family.

"I was foolish to even think of them. It's been far too long. Miris was my only family."

Miris smiled at this comment. Her brother had not yet forgotten about her it seemed.

"Well, maybe once you're cured, and we become settled... we can have our own family."

Miris nearly choked. Alria was seriously contemplating having children to Kaiden, but, she didn't even know him. How could a girl be so naive? to think a relationship formed a few days ago would last forever? And the thought of Kaiden having children... Miris lay back on the ground, until she realised that she had overlooked a significant part of the conversation.

"Cured?" Miris clapped her hand over her mouth, afraid that Kaiden had heard her. She looked toward the camp site and saw that neither Kaiden nor Alria were any the wiser to her presence. Miris was shocked, her brother sought to cure vampirism, Miris didn't even realise such a thing was possible.

"But how..."

"Oww... AAAGGGHH!"

Miris looked up as her brother cried out in pain. An arrow protruded from his chest. Miris quickly stood and took her bow in her hand. Kaiden shouted for Alria to run, and she did, right towards Miris' position, Miris looked past Alria to the camp site and saw a Dark Elf assassin emerge from the treeline, he raced after Alria whilst nocking another arrow.

Miris stepped out from behind cover, her bow drawn and aimed at the assassin, suddenly Alria realised that Miris was right in front of her. Alria froze.

"Damn that woman." Miris thought to herself, "She's blocking my shot."

Miris shot anyway, her arrow missing Alria by a few inches, and hitting the assassin, just before he could release his own arrow. The assassin fell to the ground, and Miris calmly walked right past Alria. The assassin was trying to get back up, but Miris kicked him brutally back to the ground. She then crouched down and pulled a dagger out, ending the man's life.

Miris pulled back her hood and faced Alria.

"What are you doing out here?" Alria asked.

"Saving your life it would seem. Ironic really."

Miris turned as she heard a sound by the camp fire, Kaiden had futilely tried to get to his feet and fell to the ground. Miris rushed over to Kaiden's side and crouched over him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Miris ignored the question, rolling Kaiden onto his side to see that the arrow had gone right through his back. She broke the point off and pulled the shaft of the arrow out. Then Miris ripped off Kaiden's shirt to use as a makeshift bandage. After that was done she reached into Alria's bag and pulled out a potion bottle.

"Drink this." She said.

Miris helped Kaiden drink the potion, before laying him gently on his back.

"Who are you?" asked Alria

"I'm Miris."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, sorry I've been gone for so long, seriously busy with alot of stuff, but anyway, here's the latest issue, please enjoy and review.

* * *

It was an awkward situation. Miris sat on one side of the fire, arms crossed, staring at Alria who sat on the other side of the fire, occasionally glancing at Kaiden and trying to avoid looking back at Miris, her would be killer turned saviour. Kaiden sat near the fire between the two, looking between them nervously, mentally preparing himself to intervene if Miris tried to attack Alria. They sat in silence for a long time, until Miris sighed and got to her feet.

"Maybe I should go gather some water." She said. "So we'll have something to drink in the morning."

Kaiden looked to her and nodded.

"Maybe you should come with me Kaiden." Said Miris, she clearly wanted to speak in private.

Kaiden looked to Alria, before getting to his feet.

"We won't be long." He said to Alria.

"Don't be so sure." Said Miris.

The two walked away towards the river in silence, when they got there, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Miris, I..."

"How long have you known?"

"What?"

"The cure, how long have you known about it?"

Kaiden was taken aback, he had been expecting a confrontation about Alria.

"I... years, Almost ten years. One of my first contracts took me to this region, the witch was a source of information on my target, when she saw I was a vampire, she said she could cure me."

"Ten years... You've known for that long. Why didn't you tell me?"

"By that time I had been a vampire for half my life, for you it was more than half, almost your entire life, to me it didn't seem like a cure at all."

"All this time..."

"You would have said no if I asked you."

"... You're right."

"I thought it better that you never knew, then you would never have to wonder, if you had made the right decision, as I had these last ten years."

Miris smiled, "Always looking out for me brother?"

"Our roles have reversed it seems. You follow me half way across Cyrodiil and back, and then you save me and... Alria."

"It's okay brother, I accept it, she is the one you love, and I'll always be your sister, I can live with that."

Kaiden smiled and stepped toward Miris, taking her in her arms hugging her, not like lovers as the two were used to, but like siblings.

When they were done, Kaiden and Miris filled some empty potion bottles from the river. They began to head back to the camp site, when Miris spoke, a concerned tone in her voice.

"She's gone."

"What?"

"I don't see Alria by the fire."

Kaiden paused and looked carefully at the distant camp site.

"Dammit!"

* * *

As Miris and Kaiden went off to the river, Alria watched after them.

"What have I gotten into?" She asked herself.

After a few minutes Alria rose from the ground, she picked up her bag, which Miris had carried across Cyrodiil and looked through it. Most of her coins were gone, as were the potions, everything else seemed intact though. If gold an magic potions were the only thing she lost from this endeavour, then Alria considered herself lucky. Alria considered leaving a note, wishing Kaiden and Miris well, but she couldn't even begin to form the words that would describe her feelings, so instead she just left, leaving behind this bizarre world of vampires and assassins, which was too much for her to bear.

Alria moved at a quick pace through the woods, heading North, back to her home near Cheydinhal. If she was lucky, she would make it in four days or less, half that if she could find a road. She moved with a singular purpose, to return home, her home, the home of her parents, and if assassin's were to kill her, then she would die in the home in which she had lived.

"Alria!"

She heard called out in the distance. Alria increased her pace to a slow run, trying her hardest to avoid and hazardous obstacles.

"Alria!"

It was decidedly closer this time. She went on for several more minutes, before emerging into a clearing, a clearing with a house in the centre. Alria moved towards the house, hoping to find somewhere to hide, hopefully Kaiden and his sister would pass her by. She ran towards the house, until she heard a sharp voice behind her.

"HEY!"

Alria turned around, and as she did so, Miris grabbed her by the front of her dress, and lifted the bag from her shoulder.

"I don't think so! I went to a lot of trouble to keep you alive."

"AFTER YOU STABBED ME!" Alria shouted in response.

She viciously wrenched Miris' hand off her dress, before holding out her hand to Miris.

"Give me my bag." She hissed. "And let me be on my way."

Miris was surprised, she didn't realise Alria could be so firm.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

Kaiden emerged from the tree line at this point, and saw the confrontation.

"Give... me... my...bag."

Miris hesitated and then held out the bag. Alria reached for it, but before she could grab it, Miris had withdrawn her dagger and sliced the bottom open, the contents spilling out to the ground. Alria looked at her belongings spread out on the ground, then looked up at Miris who was smiling wickedly. Then Alria leapt upon Miris knocking her to the ground.

"No!" Kaiden shouted, he rushed over to the two and pulled Alria off Miris, he held her back as Miris rose.

"All I won't to do is go home."

"The brotherhood will kill you."

"Not if I kill you first!"

The three paused at the voice of the newcomer and looked over to the house to see a woman standing by the front door. She stood there with her arms crossed and an angry look in her eyes.

"Making a racket like that at this time of night, how dare you."

Miris crossed her arms and cocked her head. "This is none of your concern, go back inside and stay there."

"Really Miris?" said the woman. "Two vampires and some strange woman are fighting in my front yard, and it's none of my business?"

Miris looked shocked. "How did you..."

"You brother spoke to me of you many years ago, that is you isn't it Kaiden?"

Kaiden sighed and let Alria go. "I didn't realise we'd stumbled across Drakelowe. It's been a long time, and my memory isn't as good as yours it seems."

"finally decided to be cured then?" The woman asked.

Kaiden merely nodded.

"Well, you've already woken me so you may as well come inside."

* * *

Early the next morning the three left the witches home and began to head south. The sun was still rising, but thankfully the witch had been able to provide bottled human blood, at a steep price, although none of the three honestly knew the average price for a bottle of blood. Kaiden had managed to calm Alria down, and she had agreed to stay with him, as long as Miris could be kept under control. Miris seemed annoyed by the fact that Alria believed she needed 'controlling' but she was unwilling to leave Kaiden's side, even if it meant travelling with Alria.

The two women walked behind Kaiden, swapping angry looks, while Kaiden, oblivious to this, walked ahead of them, a list in his hands, of ingredients that would be needed for a cure.

"Most of this stuff can be bought from any alchemist, and Argonian blood shouldn't be too hard for a couple of vampires to get a hold of. But this last item, ashes of a powerful vampire."

Kaiden looked back at Miris and Alria.

"I've never known another vampire." He said, I have no idea where to begin.

"We know of one, brother." Said Miris.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, but he is the one who cursed us."

Kaiden's eyes widened.

"You know the vampire that bit you?" Asked Alria.

"No." Replied Kaiden, "But we know he operates in the woods near Anvil. Assuming he hasn't moved on in all this time."

"Then we'll go find out." Said Miris.

"Yeah..." Kaiden drifted off, he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"What's the matter?" Asked Miris.

Kaiden looked up to her. "You were too young, too young to remember."

"Remember what?"

"Why do you think we ended up in the East? So far from our original home?"

"I... never really thought about it."

"I took us away from Anvil on purpose, so that we would never... run into, our families, so they would never see us like this. I took us all the way to Cheydinhal. And I've never been back to Anvil since, the furthest I've gone is Skingrad."

"Well we have little choice, that's the only lead we have. Besides, even if we did meet your family, they wouldn't recognise you now, they would simply pass you by."

"In a way, that's what I'm afraid of."

"We have no choice brother."

"You're right... to Anvil then."


	12. Chapter 12

Okay guys, chapter 12, and we are rushing headlong into the ending, next episode will be the last proper episode, followe by an epilogue, I'll try to get both out by next week sometime, but I'm sure you can forgive me if I take a little longer, anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The trip to Western Cyrodiil was fairly uneventful. The three travellers had managed to find their way back to the road, and in less then a week, they had already passed the Imperial City, Skingrad and the rebuilt Kvatch. When Kaiden's and Alria's supply of bottled blood had run out, it was easy enough to stop at an inn and get what they needed from the patrons. Alria was somewhat disturbed by this, but had calmed down since the confrontation at Drakelowe.

As the three travellers reached the midway point in the road between Kvatch and Anvil, Kaiden's pace began to slow, he was constantly looking all about, and seemed anxious.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alria coming up alongside him.

"Yes, it's just... It's been so long... but I think I actually remember this road, taking the trip to the Imperial City with my father when I was very young."

Alria gently gripped his hand.

"It's okay Kaiden, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not..."

"He's not afraid!" Snapped Miris.

Kaiden and Alria stopped and looked back at her, Kaiden approached Miris while Alria stood their with her arms crossed, a sour look on her face. Kaiden put his hands on Miris' shoulders.

"Are you alright Miris?"

"I'm fine, it's Alria you should be worried about, we're here to fight a vampire not pick daisies."

"I 'want' to be here." Replied Alria. "To help you and Kaiden both."

"We don't need your help, you should just go stay at an inn somewhere until we're done."

"Miris." Kaiden was trying to calm her down, to avoid another fight.

"No." Said Alria. "I'll stay right here thank you very much."

With that Alria stepped forward and pulled Kaiden's Arm spinning him around to face here before taking him in her embrace an passionately kissing him. Kaiden pulled back from Alria and looked back at Miris. She was looking away toward the forest, trembling and breathing rapidly, she looked like she was about to explode. Kaiden turned back to Alria.

"What was that?" He said angrily. "Are you trying to start trouble, I can't tolerate you two fighting when we're so close."

"Then maybe you should go and get Miris and tell her the same."

"What?"

Kaiden turned around just in time to see Miris disappear into the forest. She had moved off silently.

"Dammit!" Shouted Kaiden. "See what you've done?"

He ran off after Miris calling her name. Alria stood there for a few seconds, smiling wickedly to herself before that smile faded away. She sighed and shook her head.

"What have I done?"

Alria ran off after Kaiden.

* * *

"MIRIS!"

Kaiden was calling out into the woods, he had lost sight of Miris almost a minute ago and had no idea what to do, except to keep pressing on. He had to find her.

"MIRIS!"

Eventually Kaiden stumbled into a tiny clearing in the woods, to his surprise Miris was simply standing there, looking around the clearing. Kaiden slowly approached her and she turned to face him.

"This... can't be." She said, sounding shocked. "I remember this place."

Kaiden looked around.

"So do I."

"This... is where you found me."

The forest seemed eerily quiet as she slowly walked back and forth, before finally reaching out to touch a tree before gently lowering herself and sitting with her back against the tree. Miris tucked her knees in close to her chest and began to cry softly. Kaiden knelt down beside her and gently hugged her.

"This is where my life started."

"Miris..."

"I don't want the cure!" she said sobbing. "I don't want the cure, I don't want you to have it, I don't want you to be with her, I just want to go back to my bed in Cheydinhal."

"Things will be better I promise, but we can never go back to Cheydinhal Miris, and we can't go back to the way things were."

"But I want to, I don't want to change."

Kaiden hugged Miris tighter and whispered into her ear. "I've always taken care of you, and that's what I'm doing now, trust me."

* * *

The ten year old Imperial boy walked diligently through the woods, desperate to find shelter before the sunrise, his arms were numb from carrying the little Bosmer girl and his feet were sore, he was close to exhaustion, but he didn't complain, nor did he stop to rest. No, Kaiden had promised this little girl, Miris, that he would take care of her, and he had no intention of failing her. He hadn't fed for days, and from his experience over the last few weeks, that meant the sunlight would burn him, should he die, there would be noone to fend for Miris. He had to get to shelter soon, unless...

Kaiden came out onto a road, he wasn't sure which, but he believed it to be the gold road. He looked east and saw a light coming towards him, a torch, carried my a man on a horse, and behind him was a horse pulled carriage.

"Wake up." He said softly to the girl in his arms.

Kaiden nudged Miris and she slowly woke up. Kaiden gently place on her feet and spoke to her.

"We're going to sleep with these people." he said. "But you have to promise me you won't open your mouth."

"Why?"

Kaiden gulped, how to tell this little girl? he had found Miris three days ago, she was now a complete vampire, but how to explain such a thing?

"Look." He said.

Kaiden opened his mouth and prodded his fangs with his fingers.

"You have them too." he said.

Miris reached up to her mouth and felt her teeth.

"If anyone sees them." Continued Kaiden. "They'll be angry at both of us."

"But why?" Miris asked.

Kaiden shook his head. "It doesn't matter why, you just have to promise to keep your mouth shut okay?"

The little girl nodded slowly.

"Okay, come on then."

Kaiden lifted Miris again and began to walk to wards the caravan. When he got close the man on the horse halted the wagon.

"Who's there?" he called out.

Kaiden stepped out of the darkness carrying Miris.

"Nine divines..." said the mounted man. "What are you children doing on the road in the middle of the night?"

"We got lost." Kaiden replied, careful to hide his fangs with his lips. "We're tired."

"Where do you come from?"

"Anvil."

"That's a long way, luckily we're headed there. You kids should stay with us for the night, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon and you can go back to your families."

The man turned his horse about and approached the wagon. "Gerol, pull the wagon to the side of the road, we may as well set up camp here for the night."

The two merchants set up their camp, laying out some mats for Kaiden and Miris to lie on and lighting a small campfire, they ate and a little while after lay down to sleep.

A few hours later Kaiden opened his eyes, he had pretending to be sleeping, he could see the men on their bedrolls, snoring, their chests moving softly up and down, he looked over to see Miris next to him, she too was asleep. Slowly and quietly, Kaiden got up from his mat, he cautiously made his way towards one of the men and kneeled down beside him. From here he let instinct take over, somehow the curse had also given Kaiden the skills to be able to extract blood from a sleeping man without even causing a stir, he could only hope Miris had developed the same skill.

When Kaiden had had his fill he got up slowly and approached Miris, gently nudging her awake.

"Mummy?"

"Sshhh..."

Kaiden softly lifted the young girl from her resting place and took her over to the other man. As quietly as he could, he placed Miris on her knees infront of the man. Miris looked at Kaiden, confused. Kaiden simply nodded, Miris still didn't understand. Kaiden opened his mouth and moved towards the man as though he were going to bite, before pulling away, he nodded again. Miris hesitated before slowly leaning in toward the man, then her instinct took over and she leaned in all the way, puncturing the man's neck and drinking his blood, after a few moments, she rose, her lips red with gently lifted her and walked away from the camp site, down the road and away from Anvil.

"You did good." He said, as soon as the camp site had gone out of sight.

"What was that?"

"That's what we have to do from now on."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't the sun will hurt us."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

Kaiden stopped and looked Miris in the eyes. "All you have to do is trust me Miris, I promise I'll always take care of you."

* * *

"All you have to do is trust me Miris, I promise I'll always take care of you."

Kaiden squeezed Miris before letting her go and leaning back. They sat there for a few minutes before Miris wiped the tears from here eyes, she rested her hand on the ground by her side, and an odd look came over her face. Miris looked to the ground as she lifted a small stick buried beneath some leaves. Kaiden looked at it quizzically, the thing was not a normal stick, it was perfectly cylindrical, and in fact it didn't even look to be made of wood, as Miris brushed away the dirt, it was clear that it was made of...

"Mithril." Kaiden said, surprised. "A lucky find."

Miris slowly shook her head and turned the thin mithril rod around , revealing to Kaiden some tiny writing etched into the rod. He leaned in closely to read it.

"Elinae, you are my only treasure." Kaiden leaned back again. "Who is Elinae?"

"My mother, this was hers once."

Kaidens eyes widened, "You remember?"

"I do now... I remember her name, her face, and my father, and my..." Miris gulped

"Brother?"

"Yes. I remember them, but only barely."

Miris reached back behind her head and pulled away the band that was holding her pony tail in place, with some work, she pulled her hair into a bun and pushed the Mithril rod through it to hold it in place.

"I must have dropped it, before you found me." She said. "I was wrong, I don't want to be a vampire any more, I want to live a normal life."

"You will, you will."

* * *

A while later, Kaiden and Miris had left the clearing, they had gone back to the road to find Alria gone, fortunately she wasn't ask skilled as the two vampires at moving without detection. With some difficulty, Kaiden and Miris managed to trace a path of broken sticks and the occasional footprint. As the sun was setting they emerged from the forest onto a small field with a house in the middle. The field was surrounded by a fence which they climbed over. They spotted Miris over by the house, standing next to an Imperial man with greying hair. He had a wood axe rested over his shoulder with one leg propped on a stump and was speaking with Alria.

"Wait." Said Kaiden, grabbing Miris by the shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should..." he was interrupted as Alria spotted the two and called them over.

"Come on." Said Miris.

Kaiden sighed and followed her to the house. As they got closer they could see that Alria had a smug grin on her face. The man studied Kaiden intently. He was a broad shouldered man, and though his grey hairs and weathered features gave away his age, his physique was that of a far younger man.

"Well." Said Alria. "I hope you don't mind but I've run into this kind farmer, and have taken it upon myself to arrange lodgings for the night."

"Alria..." Said Kaiden in an annoyed tone.

"We'll get to sleep in an actual bed for a night, won't it be grand?" She said sarcastically.

"She's actually right for once Kaiden, my back could use a rest." Said Miris.

"I thought you hated me?" Said Alria.

"There'll be plenty of time to hate you later... while you're sleeping."

A frightened look came across Alria's face.

"I was joking." Said Miris.

"Oh..."

"There is one condition." Said the man in a gruff voice.

"What's that?" Asked Kaiden.

"I need someone to help me chop firewood before dark." the man held out his wood axe towards Kaiden.

Kaiden took the axe. "Sure thing."

"You two ladies can head inside." Said the man. "Tell my wife you're staying for a night, she'll set up the spare room and get some dinner for you two."

Miris and Alria headed inside, while the man fetched a second axe, and Kaiden began splitting wood.

"Your eyes." Said the man as he fetched a block of wood.

"What about them?"

"They're red?"

"Grandfather was Dunmer." Kaiden replied, a practised lie.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And that Miris girl, her grandfather a dark elf too?"

"Yeah, he..." Kaiden stopped, mid sentence, he leaned the axe against the tree stump and turned to face the man. "You know her name?"

"That Alria girl told me."

"And you know my name too?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"I'm not blind, I saw your fangs."

"Because you were looking for them?"

The man nodded.

"That vampire got you. I always thought that's what happened. Spent weeks chasing shadows through the forest, trying to find you. But what I can't explain is, why didn't you come back?"

Kaiden looked down to his feet before sighing and replying, "I thought you'd hate me."

The man moved towards Kaiden and took him in a tight hug. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he spoke.

"I could never hate my own son."

Kaiden and his father hugged each other and cried. Kaiden was shocked. All these years, his one greatest fear was realised, the one thing he had never old anyone, not even Miris, his fear that twenty years ago he had made the wrong decision. He held his father tightly and cried more than he ever had before.


End file.
